


May I Have this Dance?

by Cruisingforabruising



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aaaaand a lil' bit of oral. Oh. I guess I should tag that too., Anal Sex, Brief mentions of the other chocobros, Fluff, Heart-wrenching cuteness, M/M, Noct gets rawed by Ignis: the fic, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, There's always time for lubricant!, questionable use of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruisingforabruising/pseuds/Cruisingforabruising
Summary: As per royal decree, Noctis has to learn how to dance. The task, like many things, falls to Ignis. To absolutely nobody's surprise, the stubborn young prince is having none of it, and although Ignis's conviction may be solid, Noct's attractiveness is another force altogether.





	May I Have this Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was done as a commission for the wonderful Soulmarshal, and it's based upon this!: http://soulmarshal.tumblr.com/post/158510534731/noct-youre-a-little-forward-there-buddy
> 
> It was originally meant to be 1.5k. Hoo, boy, that ran away from me. IgNoct does that.  
> But honestly, this was an absolute honour to write. ;o;

One, two, step. Fingers were intertwined, two sets in an elaborate ballroom dance, the likes of which had Noctis Lucis Caelum on edge. It was lesser the fact that being able to dance was a trait that Noct had never inherited, feet opting to go left rather than right, forward instead of backwards, as per his adviser’s instructions. No, it was far more that his instructor was one Ignis Scientia, who by any right, ought not be that attractive. Whereas one had been trained in efficient combat, how to handle any weapon he could, Ignis was trained in elegance and grace, his own form of ruthless efficiency-and it showed. Hell, Noct could hardly concentrate on his own movements in no small part due to how well Ignis danced.

 

It'd only be in another life that the crown prince wouldn’t allow his thoughts to stray. Gods, they always strayed when it came to his adviser. So illicit, such a scandal, the very thought rattled Noct to the core, and it was with the stumble that came from such that prompted Ignis to halt, resting his face in his palm, followed by a disenfranchised sigh from the both of them.

“Should we end this for tonight, Noct?”

“Let’s—but don’t go yet, alright, Ignis?”

“Very well.”

And with that, Ignis brought a cushion, propped it underneath Noctis’s back as he sat. It was painfully clear to the chamberlain that the raven-haired prince didn’t appreciate dance, scarcely viewed it as one of the finer things in life, and that it frankly somewhat agitated his back injury. Yes, it was surely prudent that they stop for a while; he’d been improving somewhat until that brief lapse in concentration, and it was then that they both sat in an amenable silence; they’d both known each other for it to lack awkwardness, and for it to lack intimacy… yet Noct’s hands still tingled with the feeling of Ignis’s clasped around them in the throes of attempting (and failing at) dance.

A smile threatens to grace the prince’s features, flushing tinting the tips of his ears—he could feel that much, and thank the six they were covered, lest he need blame it on overexertion. C’mon, he was trained in combat, there was very little he couldn’t do, and to be thwarted by a dance lesson? Ignis wouldn’t buy it, not a chance.

Silence was broken by the hushed tones of Ignis’s voice—since when had he sounded like that, and he was standing, and oh hell, was he about to leave? Noct’s brow furrows.

“I do suppose that was enough dancing for today, Noct.”

“Hey, Specs. There’s one thing you’ve not taught me yet.”

Peculiar, the thought that Noct should know anything about the dance they’d been attempting rang bemused in Ignis’s mind—

“Kissing.”

A visible dip of an adam’s apple, upon staring at Noct, he’d neglected to note that the prince was completely flushed, mouth agape as if to wonder just why he’d said that, why he’d blurted it out, and oh six, all those thoughts he’d kept to himself for years rushed to the forefront of his poor, intimacy-starved self.

“N-Noct.”

“Mhm?” A sly grin mars Noctis’s features, he goddamn knows, the brunet’s throat decides to shrivel up and die in response.

“Th-this. This is highly irregular.”

This earns a cocked head from the mischievous prince, grin lopsided. Ignis’s lips subconsciously parted.

“What’s your point, Ignis? I’ve been waitin’ for you to catch on for aaaages.”

Give it five seconds for Noct’s words to sink in. Eyes widen as the wayward prince dares not award that few seconds, distance closing, and the chamberlain couldn’t help but stare, a strand of hair falling atop his glasses. Lips graze upon his, and he stands rigid. Noct grows impatient, pulls away, only to catch a glimpse of the least composed Ignis he’d ever seen. 

Thoughts ran through the chamberlain’s head at about a million miles a second, what did this mean for them? Should he respond? This was swiftly overtaken by an overarching desire, a demand in the forefront of his mind that six be damned, Noctis started it, and he’d certainly refuse to leave the prince hanging. So he does precisely what his rationale taught him not to do, fingers graze a defined jaw as Ignis tilts the prince’s head up, immediately relaxing into a kiss, a mess of tongues and teeth initially-Noct lacked technique, but Ignis was like to remedy that, as requested.

Yes, his prince wanted this.

They pull away after what they both consider not long enough, a light pant coming from both the men-at some point, their arms had managed to curl around each other’s waists in an embrace that could near be considered loving. In that moment, their breaths were all the sound in the room.

Finally, dispelling the silence, Noctis spoke up.

“Ignis, I’ve changed my mind.”

Ignis’s heart sunk.

“There’s one last thing you’ve not taught me.”

Heart rising.

“How to fuck.”

That’s not his heart rising anymore. 

“… Very well, Noctis. Seeing as how you’ve already got me like this, I--”

Cut off by another searing kiss, Ignis very well saw the manner Noct was attempting to make proceedings, and for that reason, he begins gently pushing the prince towards his bedroom; no way in hell was Noctis’s first time going to be on a couch, infinitely deserving of better, deserving of a most gentle embrace, of fingers curling into bedsheets, of—Oh. They were there, and Noct’s smirk was wry, the couple having kissed their way to the room; the prince supposed he ought not harbour surprise at just how delightfully soft, how full Ignis’s lips were. The man looked after himself, a feature for which Noct would be eternally grateful.

Another thing he’d be eternally grateful for was how Ignis’s lips felt upon his neck, how the collar of his shirt stretched so he could gain more access; it ought, by any rights, be criminal for something to feel as wonderful as those lips moving down to his collar, oh-so-lightly nipping at the flesh, whilst teal eyes stare into a sea of azure. Ignis wished to worship his prince, and he’d do so in relative quiet, he’d pull away with a smile whilst leatherclad fingers slip under Noct’s already-untucked shirt, earning a most approving nod when the garment lands upon the floor. 

Confidence, that’s what Noctis displayed when he carried out the exact same, pleased sigh from chamberlain’s lips—cool air did hit his torso, bringing about a sharp inhale into their ensuing kiss; their shirts had been cumbersome, they’d gotten in the way, and their bodies pressed delightfully flush together. Yes, it was impossible to disregard the flush tinting Noct, fingers trace lightly over each other’s scars, many and numerous from their training with stories all of their own. Ignis could recall near-all of them, they accidentally brush the scar upon Noctis’s back, and the prince jolts with widened eyes at the unfamiliar sensation.

“Ah, my apologies, Noct.”

“H-hey, Specs. Don’t worry about it. If it’s you, it’s okay.”

Forgiveness sealed with another kiss, unusually chaste in nature. 

Next to go were trousers, clothes were swiftly becoming a haphazard pile on the floor during feverish touches exchanged between the two, and Ignis swore to the gods that Noct’s skin crackled with magicks, it tingled upon Ignis’s skin and thus he gasps, his lips begin to trail ever-so-slowly downwards, lavishing Noctis with the attention he so rightfully deserved, and his hands join in, tracing reassuring touches, the prince gasping when Ignis’s fingers slide over his sides.

He’d remember that in a similar vein to how he was mapping Noct’s body. It’d been possible in sight, yes, but never once had he been offered such an opportunity.

Nothing, however, could’ve prepared Ignis for the lewd moan that fell from his partner’s lips as he mouthed over the outline of Noctis’s cock, he surely couldn’t have anticipated the shudder in his breath as the deft digits of one hand begin to slip that final obstacle whilst the flick of a wrist brought a small bottle to hand, and oh—gods, he was beautiful, even if his brow was knitted in confusion at the questionable use of magic.

“Iggy, have you had that for—“

“—Better to be prepared, Noct.”

A shrug.

“Faiiiir. Now, where were we?”

“Allow me to demonstrate.”

And he does so, licking a stripe up the underside of Noct’s shaft, the royal reckoned he may well lose his mind there and then, a strong hand upon pale thigh; Ignis might’ve been putting on a damned good façade, might’ve been well-read, but he was unsure whether he could take being face-fucked. 

Hence, the care he took in bringing Noct’s cock to his lips, in swallowing him down and gauging every reaction his prince had in store—it was an honest stroke of luck that the back of Noct’s legs nudged against the bed as his knees almost buckled underneath unparalleled pleasure. Slowly did it, Ignis reckoned, he wished to reduce Noct to a whimpering mess, and each bob of his head was calculated, slow, a suppression of his gag reflex when the tip brushed against the back of his throat, drawing a self-satisfied groan from the chamberlain, and this slow rhythm continued for a couple of minutes, and Noct with all of his inexperience, was perilously close to the brink—

Wait, since when had Ignis moved his hand?

Cue, an undignified yelp as a cold and frankly rather wet finger circles his entrance, a response that prompts Ignis to pull away—and fuck, he looked fantastic with his lips reddened and slightly parted, with teal eyes darkened by dilated pupils.

“May I, Noctis?”

Noct’s cock twitches, heat coils comfortably in his stomach at the hoarseness of Ignis’s tone.

“Y-yes. Fuck, yes.”

“Lay down, then. We’ve a bed, it’d be a terrible shame to waste it, and I rather wish to kiss you again.”

“Oh.”

“Oh, indeed.”

Ignis flashes Noct an earnest smile, pressing a peck to the underside of the other man’s cock, before standing.

Huh. Man, Ignis was tall; he’d forgotten that in the short time he’d been between his legs; that stance alone was enough to bend Noct’s whims, and with that, the glorious sight sprawled out before him, Ignis’s resolve fucking crumbled. Foundations tall, tough as rock, yet Noct’s undisputed beauty was a torrent.

“Now, Noct. I’m going to have to get you to r—“

“ _Relax._ I get it, Iggy.”

So Ignis sits between Noct’s legs—but not before slipping his own boxer-briefs over slender hips, and breathing a bona-fide sigh of relief.

“Right. Legs. Put them over my shoulders, this may hurt a tad.” Another kiss; the taste of Noct lingered upon his tongue, and the younger man’s face heats, moreso when Ignis’s finger presses in with relative ease, and upon pulling away from their loving kiss, Noct’s expression is replaced with a devilish smirk.

“You’ve… you’ve done this before, haven’t you.”

“Uh… kiiinda. Like, I’m still—but. Um.”

“You little _deviant._ "

Sticking his tongue out at his presently knuckle-deep adviser, this prompts him to proceed with a second finger, careful and loving and he can’t help but bring his mouth to Noct’s all over again and he’s so, so delicate with the prince-borne out of pure desire. Granted, Noctis almost bites his own tongue, and Ignis would surely need to kiss it better. Tragic. 

Having decided that the prince wasn’t yet enough of a squirming mess, however, he whispers words of encouragement, pressing a third lubed-up finger in, ever-so-slowly, stopping as Noct tenses, only to murmur more sweet nothings. Easy does it, and Ignis curls his fingers; he was rewarded with a choked cry, and he sets about slowly stretching out the other man, revelling in the symphony of sweet gasps and moans.

“Noctis, do you have any idea how gorgeous you look?”

A shake of the head.

“Would you like me to fuck you?”

An enthused nod. _Seven hells,_ he would.

And so upon slipping on a condom, giving his own cock a decent coating of lube (during which time he respectfully asked that Noctis prop himself up on a cushion, something carried out with surprisingly little complaint), Ignis lined himself up, and thrust oh-so-slowly into his prince, and good heavens—he was tight, so tight, a sensation completely unfamiliar to the chamberlain, but one that sent pleasure careening through his body nonetheless.

“N-Noctis. Breathe.”

Another shaky nod, breathing petered out until he’d lost the very tension that made Ignis weary about moving. Once he did, Noct’s face was one of bliss, a bead of sweat upon his chest as fingernails curl into Ignis’s back, bringing a bout of staggered breathing and—

Oh.

Ignis liked that.

In fact, an initially slow rhythm became more erratic, quickening whenever Noctis played that particular card. Go figure that his chamberlain would be a slight masochist; as if that’d not been made abundantly clear.

The pressure welling up inside of Noctis, it’d always been there, it’d been present for a fair while, and despite muffled groans and protests, Ignis would perpetually tease, until—

“Igniiiis. Please, pleasepleaseplease.”

“Please ‘what’, Noct?”

“I-I need you, b-but like, more of y—ohhh, gods.”

Initiative taken, Ignis’s thrusts came hard and fast, one of Noct’s hands braced, curled into bedsheets whilst the other dug nails into the other man’s back, each roll of the hips brought him closer to the brink, brought both of them closer as Noct would periodically tighten around Ignis’s cock (and it was infuriating how incredible the younger of the two appeared despite the debauchery; Ignis would never know how Noct was thinking a near identical set of thoughts), tears danced in Noct’s azure eyes, flecks of magic occasionally made themselves known.

Had the chamberlain been in any position other than fucking Noctis into a mattress, he would’ve stared at the swimming colours, in fact, he surely could’ve, if not for the crack in his partner’s voice, the pleas.

“I-Iggy… lemme. Lemme touch myself, p-please.”

A slow nod, the prince’s hand relinquished grip on the covers, curling around his engorged cock, hand moving in time with Ignis’s increasingly erratic thrusts, a cry from parted lips, swiftly muffled by an all-encompassing kiss as he came in streaks, painting the canvas that was his navel, his chest; needless to say, it took little time after that for Ignis to reach his own climax, suppressing his own lewd groan by nuzzling into Noct’s neck.

It was only after he pulled out, removing the condom, only to tie it off and throw it in the trash with expert precision, that he allowed himself permission to crumple himself into a tired heap next to the prince.

And Noct?

Well, he’d fallen fast asleep.

Quirking his brow, Ignis spies a packet of tissues; he’d give Noctis a wipe-down, careful to not awaken him from his slumber, and once Ignis finally did resign himself to rest, all prior thoughts of scheduling and planning gone from his mind, Noct was upon him, limbs entwining, nuzzling at the chamberlain’s chest.

If this was how the future was to pan out… neither of them harboured qualms about such.

Before sleep finally consumed him, he’d swear he heard a near-silent:

__

_“Thanks, Ignis.”_


End file.
